A New Reformation
by HealingGem
Summary: Alrighty! The Sequel to Jasper's Choice is here! In this little story Jasper will have to fight a different kind of battle to gain the trust of Peridot and Lapis. While one of them is willing to give her a second chance, the second one is a bit doubtful. However, when an old annoyance reappears, they have no choice but to put the past behind them to save their friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! The Sequel to Jasper's Choice is here! In this little story Jasper will have to fight a different kind of battle to gain the trust of Peridot and Lapis. While one of them is willing to give her a second chance, the second one is a bit doubtful. However, when an old annoyance reappears, they have no choice but to put the past behind them to save their friend.**

* * *

A New Reformation

Chapter 1

Jasper gave a sigh as she watched the sun slowly rise above the ocean, her mind in turmoil. She had finally gained full trust from Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Yet, her redemption wasn't over, she still had two more gems to prove herself too. And she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

Heck, the last time she had approached Lazuli, she had been knocked out to sea. For some reason, that rejection had hurt, yet she knew exactly why it had been done. Their fusion...It had been nothing but pain, hurtful words, and twisted words shouted at one another. Not only had they suffered, but Malachite as well. They had been unstable, and ready to attack anything that crossed their path.

Not to mention, she had treated Peridot like a useless being. Taking charge when she had merely been muscle on her mission. She had treated her like she had meant nothing, and hadn't even listened to what she had to say when they had met later in the Beta Kindergarten. She could actually understand if they rejected her again, after all that she had done.

However, she was holding onto some hope. The others had been able to look past her deeds, so maybe they would be able to as well. Not to mention, Steven had said that he would help in any way that was needed. She wanted to try and approach them first, if that didn't work then she would see what Steven could do. If worse came to worse, she'd just have to swim back to shore and try again.

"Jasper, what are you doing out here so early? Usually the only time you're out here is when something is bothering you." Pearl sounded, causing her to give a sigh before turning to face her.

"Something is. I'm worried about Lazuli and Peridot." She muttered, feeling her body relax a little just by admitting it out loud, and watched as Pearl gave a nod and patted her shoulder in understanding.

"That's understandable, after everything you've told us about your time with them. Are you sure you don't want Steven to explain things to them first? At least that way there would be less of a chance of them attacking you." She stated, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

"If I want to make things right, then I have to be the one who approaches them first. To show them that I truly mean it, that I am changing for the better." She muttered, looking out at the ocean again, giving a sigh as the memories of her being stuck under the ocean. All of that time, and she actually thought that had been what she wanted, only because she had felt stronger, but that hadn't been the case. Sure, their combined strengths made them strong, but it wasn't worth the cost of their sanity.

"That's very admirable Jasper, perhaps the rest of us should go. Just as backup, or support..."

"No. Please, just me and Steven. If they still refuse, then I'll just relocate and protect the Earth from a different area." She stated, blinking when the door opened behind them and glanced back to see Steven standing there, not looking pleased.

"You really wouldn't just leave, would you? We...We still need to make sure that the healing process wont just fade away. Sure, it's held for two weeks, but will it last longer? If..If you leave then..." He rambled, and she quickly held up a hand. Giving a small smile, she crouched down and rested her hand on his head.

"Calm down, I'm not going to stick around if it means making them uncomfortable again. Even if it doesn't work out today, maybe some day I'll get them to change their mind. I'd still come around, just not when they're visiting." She stated, watching as he frowned before looking down.

"That will only happen if they don't accept you today, right?" He asked, and she blinked before giving a nod.

"That's the plan. I plan to gain their pardon sooner or later, but I'm not going to force them." She stated, watching as a determined look entered his gaze before he clenched his fists and took a positive stance.

"Then we'll have to make sure that today goes absolutely perfect! No mistakes! Because you're a gem now, and we will stick together!" He cheered, rushing back inside to get ready, and she could only stare at the closed door for a moment before giving a shake of her head.

"Looks like he has a plan to make sure that they do forgive you. No worries Jasper, I'm sure that you don't have to move away. In all honesty, I'm not sure if it would hurt you, or Steven, more if you did." Pearl stated, patting her shoulder once more before heading back inside.

Jasper gave another sigh before standing and turning toward the ocean again. It had been some time since she last saw Peridot and Lapis, and both times hadn't been the best of reunions. She could only hope that this one went better.

* * *

"Alright, so what if we make it look like you're saving me from something...Like..Like..Oh! Like Lion is going to try and eat me but you step in and tame him!" Steven shouted, looking up at Jasper as they stepped off the warp pad closest to the barn and started walking. A low growl from Lion told him that wasn't going to be happening, but he wanted to see what Jasper thought about it.

"Quartz Child, we're not putting you in reckless danger, just to show them that I want to change. I want them to know that my words alone are true." Jasper sounded, causing him to pout and look down. However, more ideas flitted through his mind. It wasn't that he didn't think that Lapis and Peridot wouldn't accept Jasper, but...The last time they had seen one another, Lapis had knocked Jasper back into the ocean and Peridot had poofed her. Just from past meetings alone, he didn't think this one was going to be any easier.

"Alright, so that ones a bust. Then, how about I talk to them first...Not telling them that it's you, but just saying that we have a new member on the team and a new friend?" He asked, already knowing that she would refuse when she looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Steven, I need to do this myself. I want to show them that I truly mean what I say...If things start to go rocky, then you can step in. But not until then. Now..."

"Steven!? What is Jasper doing out of her bubble!?" The call had him looking up quickly as Peridot jumped down from the truck and extended her hand, causing a few sharp, metal objects to float around her.

"Step away from him!" Lapis called out, gathering water out of the pool and shaping it into a fist. Steven glanced up at Jasper, willing to keep his promise not to say anything, and watched as she nodded in return before facing the other two.

"Please, just...Hear me out. I know I've done some terrible things in the past, but I've changed. Steven healed my corrupted form, and has even opened up my eyes. I've actually been out of the bubble for a couple weeks now...I..I wanted to apologize to you two. I did some pretty terrible things, especially to you two. I..I don't know exactly how to make up for it, but if you give me a chance I'm willing to try anything." She stated, and Steven bit the inside of his cheek as he stared from Jasper to the other two. Relaxing slightly as Peridot lowered her metal objects, and then looked to Lapis, not liking how she had her head lowered.

"Steven...Can she really be trusted?" Lapis suddenly asked, looking up and catching his gaze. He blinked before looking back up at Jasper, who had a bit of hurt in her eyes, and he cleared his throat.

"I think so, yes. However, you shouldn't trust her on just my words alone. You should try to give her a chance and come to trust her yourself." He whispered, watching as Lapis frowned before facing Jasper.

"Then...I won't trust you, but I guess I can tolerate you." She muttered, releasing the water from her hold and Steven frowned as she stepped into the barn. Leaving an awkward silence around the rest of them. A silence that was broken when Peridot cleared her throat.

"Well...Uh..Jasper..I'm more than willing to give you a second chance. Just...Well...You might want to..."

"I'll limit my time around Lapis. I understand her reluctance. However, I do thank both of you for allowing me this, especially since I really don't deserve it." She whispered, and Steven waited as he watched the interaction between the large gem and much smaller one.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Jasper. That's something you'll come to learn here on Earth. And don't worry, I'm sure Lapis will come around. Heck, it took a bit of work on my part for her to even talk to me. However, not even she could resist my charm and persuasive personality." Peridot stated, only to give a shout of pain as a ball was thrown from inside the barn and collided with her head.

Steven gave a smile before waving as Peridot rushed inside to argue with Lapis, and then turned to face Jasper. Blinking as he noticed that she was staring toward the barn with longing.

"Jasper?" He asked, watching as she came out of her trance and looked down at him.

"I'm fine. Lets...Go on back home. I shouldn't force my presence on them for too long." She whispered, turning around and heading back toward the warp pad. He gave a sigh, the reunion had gone better than he had expected, but not as well as he had hoped. Giving a nod toward Lion, they followed Jasper.

* * *

 **And there's chapter one! Hope you all enjoy and the second chapter will be up hopefully in a few days. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a while and I apologize for that, however I'm back now! Hope that you enjoy the chapter! Also, just a little tidbit of information, this story is only going to be five chapters at most, maybe four. Either way, I still hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

A New Reformation

Chapter 2

Steven gave a sigh as he watched Jasper from his position in the Colosseum, even though things had went better yesterday than they thought it would, she still looked put out. He just wished that she would let him do something to help convince Peridot and Lapis that she was changing for the better. He was thrilled that Peridot agreed to giving her a second chance, but bummed that Lapis was more hesitant.

"Steven! Pay attention!" Pearl called out, causing him to blink and quickly jump back just in time to avoid a holopearl's spear. Giving a mental shake, he called up his shield and tossed it at the image, only to grit his teeth as it missed by a mile and quickly moved as the image advanced. Relaxing as Connie appeared to the side and arched the sword down before looking to him.

"Steven?" She asked, and he thought a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry, just thinking about something else. Let's get back to work." He stated, calling up another shield and tossed it accurately at a second holopearl that had been approaching Connie from behind. Watching as Connie gave a nod and quickly moved toward the small platoon of holopearls that stood before Pearl, who was waiting for them to take down her 'army' before facing her head on.

The practice today was to keep a pace while taking out the projected images, so as not to tire themselves out when taking on Pearl. Jasper had called it building their stamina, Pearl called it a new challenge for them. Both were showing signs of being right. They had only managed to take out a few images so far, and still had a lot to go through, he didn't have time to be lost in thought.

Moving quickly, he jumped high and angled his shield before tossing it, watching as it moved through three images before arching back up to him. Catching it, he prepared to toss it again, but stopped and quickly dropped to the ground as two holopearls jumped at him. Raising the shield in a defense position, he kept his ground as they continuously jabbed and blasted his shield.

Closing his eyes, he focused back to the time that he and Amethyst fought, and pictured the shield he had created with spikes before forming it again. Peeking open an eye as the spikes hit the two images, causing them to disappear and he quickly got back into the fray.

"Steven! Only two more to go!" Connie shouted, and he gave a nod. Moving closer to her, he watched as they two holopearls fused together, and Pearl withdrew her own spear, stepping up beside the fused image.

"You two ready for your main challenge?" She goaded, and Steven reached out for Connie's hand, calling forth a shield as Pearl jumped forward and pulled it over him and Connie as they clasped hands. Smiling at the shocked look on Pearl's face as they fused beneath the shield.

Stevonnie pushed on the shield, causing Pearl to slide back before straightening to full height. A smirk still on her face as Pearl gave an impressed look, and took a stance as she and the fused image ran forward. Moving easily, Stevonnie blocked, parried, and fought, keeping her ground while facing the two.

"You can't last forever." Pearl stated, ducking low and striking her spear upward. Stevonnie gave another grin before un-fusing, causing another shocked look to come to Pearl's face. The fight ended as Steven shot a shield through the fused holopearls, and Connie brought the sword up to Pearl's neck.

"Victory is ours." Connie stated, and Steven crossed his arms as Pearl looked between them before a smile bloomed across her face.

"Excellent you two! You _actually_ defeated me! However, that doesn't necessarily mean the end of your training. I'll just have to figure out something harder next time. Practice is done for today." She stated, waiting until Connie moved the sword before standing up and beaming down at the two of them.

"Thank you Ma'am." Connie stated, sheathing the sword and turned to him as he gave a smile and thanks before both of them moved toward the bleachers. Where Jasper was sitting, looking impressed as well.

"That was a good tactic." She sounded, causing Steven to smile and point over to Connie.

"It was Connie's idea. She told me when we fused as Stevonnie." He stated, beaming at her when she blushed and looked away.

"It..It was just a theory really. Nothing special." She muttered, both of them looking up when Jasper gave a huff.

"Theory or not, the fact that you used the fusion to convey the idea and plan it out was brilliant in itself. That way Pearl didn't have a clue what you were planning. Not to mention, the fact that it actually worked flawlessly shows how well it was." Jasper sounded, causing the blush on Connie's face to deepen. They both looked up when Pearl placed hands on their shoulders and nodded.

"She's right. That was brilliant thinking on your part Connie, and Steven, how you helped with it showed how great a comrade you were. I know I assigned you as leader, but a good leader listens to ideas as well. Both of you have come so far, and I'm proud of both of you." She stated, and Steven smiled up at her as Connie beamed at the praise.

Steven blinked as he caught Pearl smile up at Jasper, who gave a quiet huff before closing her eyes. A faint smile crossing her lips before she stood and stretched.

"Quartz Child. Could you come with me to visit Lapis and Peridot again?" She asked, causing him to blink before giving a nod.

"Sure." He sounded, stepping up on the first step, but quickly started to swing his arms as the air seemed to vibrate as a loud boom sounded.

"What was that!?" Connie sounded, and he looked around as Pearl straightened and stared up at the sky.

"Something's entered the Earth's atmosphere. I'm sure that it's nothing, but I'm going on ahead back to the temple." She muttered, rushing pass them and toward the warp pad. Steven looked up at Jasper, who seemed unsure as to what to do.

"Do you want to go back to the temple, or visit with Peridot and Lapis?" He asked, watching as she thought before giving a sigh.

"Visit with them. You wanna come too Connie?" Jasper asked, and Steven relaxed as Connie gave a nod and walked with them toward the warp pad.

* * *

Jasper stared as Steven and Connie talked with Lapis, while Peridot kept her company. The little green gem going on about how she discovered her powers and how she was learning new things about the Earth each and every day. Jasper really did care about what she was saying, she just wished that Lapis would forgive her already and not act like she was some sort of leper.

"Also, I learned that certain animals have flight capabilities, however that is something that humans are not capable of. At least, not without the help of machines." Peridot stated, causing her to focus on her and raise an eyebrow.

"Just looking at humans should have told you that. No wings." She muttered, watching as Peridot stared up at her for a moment before looking around and suddenly pointed to something in the grass. Leaning down some, she frowned as she spotted a red bug with black spots on it.

"So what, it's a bug. It just crawls around." She muttered, blinking when she suddenly lowered herself and blew gently on the bug. She felt her eyes widen as the bug's back spread open, revealing small wings hidden beneath a protective shell. She could only watch as it gained momentum and quickly rose into the air.

"You see. At first glance you couldn't tell it had wings. It's a lesson that you shouldn't base things on looks alone. Everything on Earth has some sort of surprise within it, rather it has to show you, or you have to figure out what it is." She stated, causing her to blink and look around more closely. How many other things was she overlooking merely because she was only seeing the outside of it.

"S...She's right. Steven told me that when the seasons change, so do the colors of the leaves." A muttered sounded, causing her to look up and blink as she saw that the others had came closer to them. Steven and Connie were smiling up at Lapis, but her gaze was focused on the trees in the distance. It seemed that they had talked to her about just ignoring her...Well, this was a bit better.

"The leaves change?" She muttered, staring over to the lush green leaves and frowned slightly.

"What color do they change to next?" She asked, tensing as Lapis eased to the ground on the other side of Peridot.

"Different colors. They change to yellow, orange, brown...and red." She muttered, causing her to blink before looking at the leaves again. Trying to picture the different colors on the trees, before giving a huff.

"Can't imagine it." She muttered, only to blink when Peridot poked at her arm and she turned her attention to her, and her tablet that she had pulled from somewhere.

"Here! I took a photo of it last season!" Peridot stated, handing the device to her before standing at her side so she could see the screen better.

"See! Those are the tress right there! When the leaves change color they begin to fall. Steven showed us that you can gather them up into a pile, and then jump into them. For fun!" She stated, and Jasper stared at the images on the screen, before turning her attention back to the trees. She couldn't wait until they began to change, so she could see it for herself.

"Hey, here come the others." Steven suddenly stated, causing her to direct her attention to the warp pad. Just as he had said, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were walking toward them, and something was bothering them.

Pearl had her hands clasped together in front of her lips, her eyes wide and filled with worry. Garnet was walking stiff and upright, her hands curled slightly at the fingertips, as if she was ready for a fight. And Amethyst, was watching them with worry, before turning her attention to them. Her gaze landing on Steven, before turning toward her. Oh yes, something was seriously wrong.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Connie asked, causing her to watch as they stopped before them, looked at one another, and then back to them.

"We have a problem." Pearl muttered, twitching her thumbs against one another before looking to Amethyst.

"It seems like the Rubies finally got another ship, with..some help." She muttered, before scratching the back of her head.

"They're on their way here in another Roaming Eye. However, we suspect that they are not alone. While in the warp, they somehow connected to it and sent us their message. They've came for Jasper, and someone said that she would be leaving with them, one way or another." Garnet finished, causing her to stand and cross her arms.

"Hopefully you told them where they could stick it." She growled, watching as Garnet gave a nod.

"Amethyst did. Told them to meet us here, and we'll settle all of this." Garnet stated, causing her to give a nod before turning to the others.

"Listen up. This isn't going to be fun, and I don't want any of you getting hurt. So, you four go into the barn, and stay there." She stated, before turning to the others, and missing the look that the others passed among themselves.

* * *

 **Okay, a bit rough but doable. Next chapter will be a bit more action packed! Hope everyone enjoys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Hope you enjoy the third chapter and I want to give a shout out to one _luciayshadow_ for the name of a character in this chapter! Enjoy~~**

* * *

A New Reformation

Chapter 3

Steven kept his gaze on the barn as he lead Connie, Lapis, and Peridot into it. His mind whirling as he tried to think of how they could help, without getting in the way.

"Steven, we're _not really_ just going to sit by and let them fight this enemy alone. Right?" Connie asked, but Peridot's scoff drew everyone's attention before he could reply.

"Of _course_ not. Steven's probably thinking of a plan right now to ambush those Rubies _and_ whoever is with them. Regardless of who it is, they stand no match against the Crystal Gems." She stated, and he gave a nod before stepping into the barn. His eyes taking in everything that was around him, especially the metal...Wait a moment.

"Hey, Peridot. What are the Roaming Eyes made of?" He asked, turning to the small gem who stared at him for a moment.

"Different components. Plastic, met..al. _Oh_! Steven! You're a genius!" She shouted, jumping to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Do you think you could hold the ship down once it lands? That way we can by the gems some more time to fight them off. This way, even if they somehow managed to get Jasper, they can't take off right away." He stated, then thought some more when she gave a nod and saluted him as she had learned off Camp Pining Hearts.

"Now. If there was only something else...Lapis! You can control the water in the air as well, right?" He asked, watching as she lifted her hand into the air and easily formed a sphere of water from thin air. Giving a nod, he smiled.

"Think you could freeze it and any water that may be around their engines?" He asked, watching as she blinked before giving a smile and froze the water sphere with ease.

"What about me and you, Steven?" Connie asked, looking determined and he thought a moment before nodding.

"We'll fuse together as Stevonnie. As backup to the others. If things start getting dicey, we'll step in as a distraction." He stated, watching as she nodded.

"Alright, now that we have a rough plan, lets hope that we really wont need it." He muttered, crouching beside the barn door and peeked out. Watching as the others conversed in a tight circle, each one motioning and deciding on a plan of action. His gaze fell on Jasper, who shook her head at something before motioning to herself, only to have Pearl glare at her before growling something out. Giving a frown, he closed his eyes, and allowed everything to fade away...

 _"Just let me give myself in. That way they never find out about you, and I get the heat of all of it." Jasper growled, causing Pearl to glare at her._

 _"No. You're not just giving yourself up. That's not what a Crystal Gem does. We'll push these Rubies and whatever other gem away. We just need a well thought out plan, one that doesn't just hand you offer." Pearl bit out_ , and Steven quickly exited Jasper's thoughts. His breath caught in his throat, as his eyes darted back to the large gem. She just wanted to turn herself in, just so they wouldn't get caught in a fight...He couldn't let that happen! She'd come too far.

"What were they talking about Steven?" Connie whispered, and he rested his back against the barn wall.

"Jasper was thinking of just turning herself in since they want her. But Pearl refused that plan." He muttered, looking up when everyone remained silent. Connie had covered her mouth, Peridot was staring out the barn door at Jasper in awe, and Lapis just looked stunned.

"Jasper...Really has changed." Peridot muttered, and he gave a nod before getting to his feet. Watching as Lapis finally looked up and toward the gem that she had once trapped under the sea.

"We wont let them take her." She whispered, causing him to blink before giving a small smile and nodded. Inhaling, he clapped his hands together and caught all of their attentions.

"Lets get ready."

* * *

Jasper sighed as the others kept talking about plans of attacks, her gaze going to the sky. Why couldn't they realize that they would be left alone if they just handed her over. Sure...She might be shattered, but at least they and Steven would be safe.

"Oh crap! Here they come!" Amethyst shouted, causing her to look down at the purple gem who was pointing behind her. Spinning around, she watched as a red space craft quickly approached, and felt her body tense.

"Everyone in position." Garnet called, and she crouched slightly as Pearl and Amethyst stood on either side of her. Garnet moving just slightly more ahead than the rest of them, and bared her teeth as the ship stopped to hover about ten feet from them before finally landing. Everyone remained tense and prepared as the hatch opened.

Her very being seemed to run cold as an all too familiar gem stepped out first. A gem with orange and yellow hair curled into tight double buns, reddish-orange skin covered in a bright red and black suite, and knee high pitch black boots stared down at them. Obvious distaste in her golden gaze as she took in each one of them, before settling on her.

Fire Red Agate. Her old trainer. Fighting back a shiver, she clenched her fists as the gem who had a strong part of her brainwashing stepped down the extended platform, followed by a few Rubies, and...Her fellow Betas! The fear that had gripped her dispersed at the sight of the tall, skinny Jasper that had came from the hole not far from hers stopped behind Fire Red, and the Carnelian that had been just around the wall from her stopped beside her.

Silence laid thick between them, and Jasper could only stare at them, before Garnet straightened. Her arm outstretched, and she could suspect the glare that the group was receiving from beneath her visors.

"You're _not_ welcomed here. Leave." She demanded, causing her to tense as Fire Red raised a dark eyebrow before giving a dangerous smirk.

"A fusion would _dare_ give orders to an Agate? What next, that _Pearl_ fighting?" Fire Red laughed out, and Jasper quickly took hold of Pearl's arm to keep her from pouncing. It was what Agate wanted...It was how she worked. She would goad and bait a gem until they snapped and attacked her.

"Now Jasper, you're not going to let me have my fun?" Fire stated, causing her to tense as the gem glared at her. Swallowing, she straightened and returned the glare with one of her own.

"You heard Garnet. You're not welcomed here. _Leave_." She stated, watching as the gem blinked before giving a dramatic sigh and crossing one arm across her chest before cupping her chin with her free hand.

"Honestly, it's such a shame to see the best Jasper ever made go astray. Makes me think that my _training_ isn't as effective as I thought it was. You used to be the cream of the crop, the best of the best. What changed, I asked myself. Then I realized that it had to be because you've just been on Earth for far too long. I knew that if I could come and get you, then I could _redeem_ you once more. With...A bit more training, that is." She stated, and Jasper gave a growl as she smiled, before hovering her hand near the tear shaped gem on her shoulder. Yanking out a whip that glowed brightly, embers dancing along the cord.

"Now. Return with us willingly, or else I will _not_ go easy on your new... _friends_." She stated, causing Jasper to clench her teeth before blinking as Amethyst gave a sharp laugh.

"You think we're afraid of you, and a few Rubies? Puh-lease! We've faced much worse." She stated, pulling out two of her whips, and arched them wide, showing off the tree spiked balls on the end. She could only stare at the small quartz gem, before looking over as Pearl gave a huff and pulled out a... _Trident_!

"Now Amethyst, remember, this is a serious fight. No showing off." Pearl stated, a small smirk on her face as she pointed the trident at the Agate. A look at Garnet showed her fists clenched, before light appeared around them, before gauntlets with spiked brass knuckles on them formed around them. A look at the group across from them made her blink, as she noticed that her sister gems had backed away slightly, a statement that they weren't going to fight against them.

"Really now. All this fuss over one gem. Then again, I guess it does make sense. That Jasper is an elite, not like these two useless pieces of Earth rock..."

" _Enough_!" Jasper bit out, her helmet forming around her head as her anger built quickly. The look of shock on the Agate's face bringing her satisfaction, as well as the look of awe on the others were well worth it. Especially since she knew that her new helmet held the shape of a star now, instead of the diamond it used to be.

"Those two are, and _always_ have been, better than me. _They_ didn't allow themselves to be corrupted the way I was. They remained true to themselves, even when faced with the likes of you. I'm the one that came out wrong." She muttered, meeting the other's gaze to express her sincerity, watching as they both gave small smiles before looking at one another and nodding. She blinked as they quickly jumped up, going over Agate's and the Rubies' heads before landing beside them.

"Thanks for the ride home, Fire Red! Now, _leave_." Skinny stated, crossing her arms and leaning against Jasper's shoulder to brace herself up as they smirked at Fire. Who was looking like someone had just told her that she was about to be shattered.

"Y..You two dare.. _DISOBEY ME_!" She shouted, weaving her whip through the air. Jasper stepped forward, capturing it in her hand, and glared at the gem on the other end.

"You're not harming any of them." She growled, yanking hard and jumped forward when Agate released the whip and pulled out another. Only to stop in her tracks as a Ruby with it's gem as it's eye, jumped toward her with a gem destabilizer.

"I. Used. To. Look. Up. To. You. But, you've turned against us! How _could_ you!?" She screamed, jumping toward her again, only to get smacked away by Garnet.

"We don't want to fight! Just leave, and no one will get hurt!" She shouted, standing between the two groups, but Jasper quickly reached around her to grab the whip once more.

"I don't think so. Not without teaching those three a lesson! _I'll shatter you all myself!_ " Fire screamed, jerking the whip back, causing Jasper to hiss as the embers seared her hand.

"Rubies! Fuse!" Fire called out, and Jasper crouched slightly as the Rubies jumped onto one another and fused to form one giant Ruby.

"I really don't want to do this. Everyone, be careful! Jasper! You're with me. We're taking down Fire Red!" Garnet barked out, and she stepped up beside the fusion and gave a nod. Crouching down as Fire Red barked out a laugh and snapped her whip.

"Bring it on." She hissed, before jumping toward them.

* * *

 **Hoped you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up and running! Alright! (Just a little heads up, one small chapter after this one. Just to sum it up really.) Hope you enjoyed the story!**

* * *

A New Reformation

Chapter 4

Stevonnie watched as the fight raged on, her sword already drawn. A glance at the others confirmed that they were ready as well. Peridot already had her hands outstretched, her focus on the ship and keeping it grounded. And even from this distance, she saw that ice was starting to form around the engine.

"Whoa! Whoa! This way Carnelian!" The shout caused her to blink and glance back to the fight. Tensing as she saw the skinny Jasper and Carnelian running toward the barn, the fused Rubies on their heels.

"Skinny! Carnelian! Not that way!" Amethyst shouted, running behind them with Pearl not far behind. Stevonnie gasped as Steven forced Connie away from him and out of the fusion. Steven hit the ground running, ignoring the cries of the ones behind him, and quickly formed his shield the moment he reached the two Beta gems. Just in time to deflect the dagger that the fused Rubies had pulled from their eye.

" _You_!" The fusion shouted, slamming the dagger down repeatedly, causing Steven to grit his teeth as he strained to keep his focus.

"Why. Are. You. Always. Causing. Trouble. For. US!?" The Rubies shouted, raising their foot and slamming it down on top of his bubble shield, causing it to pop and for them to go flying backwards. Giving a groan, he quickly got back to his feet and gave a surprised shout as he was suddenly picked up.

" _Put him down_!" Pearl shouted, just as the others called his name is fear.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" The giant Ruby yelled, swiping them all aside before rushing back toward Fire Agate. Steven gritted his teeth, not liking how his plan was falling apart, but continued to struggle and think of something new.

"Fire Red!" Giant Ruby called, swiping Jasper and Garnet back before lowering him to eye level with the Agate. He met her golden gaze a moment, keeping still as he heard Garnet and Jasper inhale deeply.

"Why did you interrupt my fight, to show me a _human_?" Fire Red growled out, and Steven winced as the hand holding him tightened, and began struggling again.

"F..For some reason, these traitorous gems care for this human! We..We don't know why, but they do." The giant Ruby stated, causing him to pale as Fire Red gave a cruel smirk before looking back at the gems that had gathered, as well as Connie.

"So. You've all come to care for this human. Would be a _terrible_ shame if anything happened to him." Fire Red stated, resting a hand on his head, causing him to tense before giving a yelp as the Rubies broke their fusion. Leaving him dangling from his shirt in Agate's hold. Forcing him to pull the front of his shirt down to keep his gem hidden.

"Let. Him. Go." Jasper hissed out, and he glanced between her and the Agate holding him as they glared at one another. Not liking when Fire Red gave a hum.

"No. Actually, I think that the _Diamonds_ will find some interest in knowing that this human has somehow softened the hardest Quartz soldier that they had. Maybe I'll even give them the idea of using him as a bargaining chip. Oh, I don't know...You colonizing the very Earth you protect for one human's life." She bit out, stepping backward and accepting the dagger that Eyeball handed her. And he had to blink, wondering why she hadn't told them all about his gem, she had seen it when they were floating in space together. Was she waiting to tell the Diamonds? Then what?

"Take any step, and I kill the human. Try to follow, same fate. Rubies, back on the ship. I'd say we're done here. For now." Fire Red cooed, moving backwards up the platform as the Rubies rushed around her to the control panel.

He could only watch the gems' fearful faces as the platform lifted, and eventually closed. Giving a grunt of pain as he was suddenly tossed to the ground and grabbed by two Rubies.

"Hold him and keep him quiet until we reach Homeworld. The Diamonds will decide on what to do with him. Ruby One, get us off this planet." Fire Red commanded, and he watched as Doc saluted her before jumping into the captain's seat. He listened as the engines started, and braced himself as the ship gave a hard jerk, but didn't move.

"What is going on!?" Fire Red shouted, and he watched as the rest of the Rubies scrambled about.

"I...I don't know Fire Red Agate! It..It's like something is putting pressure on the ship and something's stalling out engines!" Doc shouted, pushing buttons and pushing at a lever. Yet regardless of what she did, the ship wasn't moving, and Steven could only smile. Knowing exactly what was stopping the ship.

* * *

Jasper watched as Lapis and Peridot kept the ship in place as the others attempted to pry open the platform, but hardly making a dent. She began to look around. Trying to think of something to help with. But Peridot was putting so much pressure on the top of the ship it was beginning to dent slightly, and Lapis had completely covered the underside in ice, freezing it to the ground. The only thing to do was get the latch open to get to Steven.

However, the moment they showed themselves, she suspected that Steven's life would be in danger. Meaning that she had to change tactic without letting the ones inside the ship know what was going on outside. A grunt from Peridot suddenly caused her to look over to her, blinking as she saw that the small gem looked to be in pain and shocked at something.

"Peridot! What's wrong? You're hold on the ship is...Oh, no." Lapis sounded, and Jasper could only stare as she saw that one of the ship's legs had broken free and had shot right through Peridot's form. She blinked as the small gem gave a curse before poofing, the triangular, green gem dropping to the ground as the ship jerked up some. Shattering some of the ice holding it to the ground.

"You have to hurry! I can't hold it myself!" Lapis called, and she stared at the blue gem before turning to the others. Who were becoming frantic in their effort to open the latch. Looking back to Lapis she felt her eyes widen and she took a step toward her.

"Lapis! _Fuse with me_! Malachite could keep the ship down _and_ open the latch!" She shouted, watching as Lapis looked over her shoulder at her with fear.

"W..What!? Jasper..I.. _We_ can't! We're..."

"That was then! We've both changed! For the better! Besides, it'll just be for Steven! We can't let them take him to the Diamonds!" She shouted, watching as she thought, her gaze going from her to the others, who were still striking the door but listening to their conversation as well. When Lapis gave a sigh and faced her with a determined look, she held out her hand. Determined to make this fusion work so they could save Steven.

"Quickly! Once Lapis fuses, the ice will most likely break!" Garnet shouted, grabbing onto a leg and dug her heels into the ground.

"Hold it just for a few seconds. We'll handle the rest!" Jasper shouted, carefully taking Lapis's hand when she offered it, and brought her closer. Watching as surprise entered her blue eyes as she slowly twirled her in a circle, and eased her into a dip. Keeping her own body relaxed as she sensed their light begin to merge into one. It was nothing like the last time, with nothing but hate combining them. Jasper with the hate of losing and hate of the Earth. Lapis with hating her, and bossing her around.

Now, it was nothing but hope that this worked and the feeling of doing this to save Steven. The human that had changed everything for them, and helped them understand things, and see other things in different ways...

Malachite opened her eyes, a shiver running through her body, but she pushed it aside and quickly grabbed onto the ship just as it slipped from Garnet's hold. Lowering it down, she placed a hand on top of it to keep it from flying way, and easily ripped open the latch. Lifting the ship enough to see inside.

"Steven." She called, watching as Steven was able to wiggle away from the stunned Rubies and rolled out of the opening, safely into her waiting hand. Releasing a breath of relief, she looked into the ship again and growled, taking immense satisfaction in watching Agate and the Rubies tremble in fear at her.

"If you ever come back to Earth, I will end you. If you ever threaten my friends again, I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were never formed. If you wish to tell the Diamonds about this, go ahead, but deliver this message as well; Come to Earth means starting another war, and this time I wont let it end until _all of them_ are shattered!" She growled out, before pinching the opening closed with a third hand and swatting the ship away with her fourth hand. Not looking down until she saw it exit Earth's atmosphere with alarming speed.

Giving a sigh, she looked down at Steven, who was staring up at her with literal stars in his eyes. Checking him over, she smiled as she saw that he was unharmed and crouched down, lowering her arm and hand so he could safely get back on the ground. Once he was down, she closed her eyes and Jasper straightened herself and Lapis from the dip before releasing her.

"That was...AMAZING! Malachite has a new form! I didn't even know that fusions could reform like other gems!" Steven shouted, causing Jasper to blink before staring at Lapis in awe as she realized that he was right. Last time that they had fused, Malachite had been a monster. Walking around on feet and hands, almost like some kind of bug, but this time...

"I know! That new look was incredible." Pearl stated, while Garnet merely smiled and straightened her visor before giving them a thumbs up. Jasper could only listen slightly at their excitement, her mind thinking about Malachite's new form. They had stood well over fifteen feet tall, and had four long arms. Their skin had been the same light greenish color with darker markings, but the clothing had been more like Lapis' dress, with dark tights underneath. It had been Malachite, except..not?

"That was a new experience entirely." Lapis whispered, causing her to blink and look at Garnet when she gave a huff.

"What do you two expect? You're different now, with different views and feelings. Of course the fusion would become different." She stated, causing her to blink as it all clicked into place.

"That's what fusion is...No, what every gem should be. There own feelings, thoughts, views...An existence all for themselves. It's not about strength, or whose better. We're all gems, and we all deserve to chose our path." She muttered, staring down as Steven beamed up at her. Giving a sigh, she huffed and smiled at Lapis who gave a smile in return. She had finally figured it out, the reason why they all loved Earth so much. It showed them who they could be, and the opportunities they could choose.

"I guess we could start things over. It really could be different this time around." Lapis muttered, offering her hand out, and Jasper took hold of it in a gentle shake. She had finally accepted her, and Jasper could only find herself smiling like an idiot, because for once in her existence...She felt like she belonged.

"So, uh...What next?" Skinny suddenly asked, causing her to look at the two before bursting out laughing and wrapping them up in a bear hug.

"We'll just have to figure it out!" She called, falling backwards and laughing more as Steven, Connie, and Amethyst joined in on the dog pile. Only to tense and suddenly sit up, causing the others to shout as they hit the ground.

"What's your deal!?" Amethyst called out, but she ignored her and quickly got to her feet before rushing back to where the ship had been. Finding what she had remembered, and carefully picked up Peridot's gem. Listening as everyone inhaled sharply, and Lapis' whimper as she recalled what had happened.

"P..Peridot...Nothing happened to her gem, did it?" Steven shouted, rushing to her side and clinging to her forearm to look closer at the gem. She gave a sigh and shook her head.

"No. She's fine." She whispered, feeling bad that she had forgotten about her for a moment. Then stood and faced the others, before leading the way back to the barn, carefully carrying the gem. She wasn't about to leave until she knew for certain that Peridot was truly okay.

* * *

 **There it is! Only one chapter left!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! Hope that everyone has enjoyed the story! This is the last chapter, and it is kinda short but I think it wraps up the story nicely. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and see you next time!**

* * *

A New Reformation

Chapter 5

Steven giggled as he watched Peridot squawk about as she was introduced to Malachite, who could only smile and hold the green gem as she fired one question after another at the fusion. She had finally reformed after a long night, and had looked ready to face anything.

She had changed her appearance some, adding a yellow collar around the top of her uniform, and some yellow sleeves around her shoulders. The rest of her uniform had been the same, except she had covered the diamond shaped cuts in them, and had changed her visor to shape it like a star. Garnet had given her a thumbs up when she had met the fusion's gaze, and had been beaming ever since.

"Yo! Malachite! Enough hoggin' the spotlight! You're not the only one who saved Steven! Remember, it had been their plan in the first place to hold the ship down!" Amethyst shouted out, but the smile on her face made it clear that she didn't mean a word that she said.

"Yeah! Not to mention if it hadn't been for us, nothing would have worked as smoothly as it did." Skinny Jasper, who they had decided to call Jay, stated.

"Oh, you mean allowing the Rubies to grab Steven, nearly take him into space, and give him to the Diamonds had been apart of your plan?" Pearl asked, causing everyone to laugh when Jay rubbed the back of her head and laughed sheepishly.

"I thought not." Pearl ended, smiling at the two before looking at Connie who began to talk about their next training practice, and wondered if they could try sparring against one of the other gems.

A hand landing on his shoulder caused him to look up, and smile as Jasper plopped down beside him, as Lapis and Peridot moved toward the other group.

"Reason you're not over there joking it up with the others?" Jasper asked, and he gave a slightly shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm still kinda thinking about everything that happened. I mean, that was the most scariest thing I've ever faced. I honestly thought that I was going to be taken from here, never to see any of you again. To be used as a bargaining tool...I didn't like the feel of it." He muttered, leaning over slightly and resting against Jasper's side. Relaxing as she slid an arm around him, making him feel safe and secure.

"Wasn't about to let that happen. I would have followed them myself if it meant getting you back. Pretty sure the others would have done the same, and not just because of your mother. You're really important to all of them, Steven. And to me." She stated, and he gave a smile before snuggling closer to her, resting his head against her thigh.

"I think I'm beginning to see that. All of you...Are kinda like mothers to me. I always thought I was missing that, but...I was wrong." He muttered, feeling his mind slowly easing into dreams and gave a hum as Jasper muttered something. He would ask her later, right now, he just wanted a little bit of rest.

* * *

Jasper stared down at Steven as he drifted off to sleep. Giving a sigh, before smiling and brushing her fingers through his hair and looking over at the group, who was still laughing and chatting away. She knew that this was just the beginning of everything, but at least everything had been settled for now.

Looking up at the sky, she watched as the clouds slowly floated by. Inhaling the clear, fresh air, she closed her eyes.

 _Rose, I know that this is probably strange to do, but I make this promise to you. I will watch over your son, and your old friends. I will protect them and the Earth that you cherished. And, I will clear your name. I know now that you would never shatter someone, especially not a Diamond that you respected. I will discover what happened, even if it takes years. You have my word._

Opening her eyes, she gave a smile as the wind rushed around everyone, and blinked when Pearl called something out. She watched as pink flowers began to float around them, with small gems at their centers.

"I forgot! This is the time of year that Rose's moss blooms! Such a beautiful way to end such a stressful couple of days." Pearl sounded, causing her to smile as one landed on her thigh, beside Steven's resting face. Looking back up at the sky, she gave a nod.

"Yeah." She whispered, knowing that this wasn't over just yet. That everything was truly just beginning. But, just like she had promised, she was going to see this to the end.

"So..Uh..Where are Carnelian and me staying?" Jay asked, causing everyone to laugh, even her as Steven gave a small smile in sleep.


End file.
